1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors and more particular to a connector assembly comprising audio and video output port connectors integrated together as a single unit.
2. The Related Arts
Electrical connectors are widely used to connect electrical apparatus. Computers are an example of the electrical apparatus that take advantage of electrical connector in connection with peripheral devices. The current trend of multi-media in the computer industry requires audio and video output ports to be provided in personal computers.
One of the commonly used audio output port in computers is the so-called xe2x80x9cAudio Jacksxe2x80x9d. Usually, a set of three audio jacks is commonly mounted on the mother board of the computer, functioning to receive/transmit audio signals. On the other hand, the video output port is usually used to connect a computer monitor to a computer. One of the currently used video output ports is the so call xe2x80x9cDVI (Digital Visual Interface) connectorxe2x80x9d which allows connection between a computer and a visual monitor, such as an LCD (Light Emitting Diode) panel. Conventionally, the DVI connector and the audio jacks are separately mounted to the computer mother board. This, of course, complicates the manufacturing of the computer mother board and increase costs of labor.
Further, mounting video and audio output ports separately on the computer mother board require a large amount of space on the mother board. This is adverse to the trend of miniaturization of the computer industry.
It is thus desirable to combine the audio and video output ports together as a single unit to overcome the above discussed disadvantages.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an integrated multimedia input/output port connector assembly comprising a video output port stacked below a set of audio output ports as a single unit to simplify the manufacture of circuit boards with the input/output ports mounted thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated multimedia input/output port connector assembly comprising a video output port stacked below audio output ports for reducing footprint of the output ports on a circuit board.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stacked connector comprising different multimedia output ports stacked over each other as a single unit for reducing labor and costs in mounting the output ports to circuit boards.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an integrated multimedia output port assembly for computers.
To achieve the above objects, an integrated multimedia input/output port connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a bracket having a platform supported by opposite side panels to define a substantially closed upper chamber and a lower chamber. The upper chamber forms a rear opening between the side panels and a rear lid is removably attached to the side panels by means of sliding rail-groove engagement to close the opening. Three audio jacks are retained in the upper chamber with plug receiving bores of the jack exposed through cutoffs defined in the front panel. A DVI connector is received in the lower chamber. The DVI connector has a housing forming grooves on opposite side surfaces thereof for slidingly engaging with rails formed inside the lower chamber for guiding the DVI connector into the lower chamber. Steps are formed on the housing of the DVI connector for engaging retention ribs formed inside the lower chamber for securing the DVI connector in the lower chamber. An inner wall is formed inside the lower chamber and closely next to a lower portion of the rear lid to define channels therebetween for receiving and retaining leads of the audio jacks.